The Lost One
by One Hell of a Potato
Summary: In this story Mai and the crew are Meisters and Weapons, well this is a crossover of Soul Eater and Ghout Hunt. Mai has lost something very important to her and during her search she is requested to help the Shibuya Demon Research, can she keep her identity a secret while searching for her her sister? OCCish Mai
1. Chapter 1

**HI~ Unfortunately I have to make Mai rather OOCish so I apologise to who ever takes offense to this. ALSO THIS IS A CROSSOVER.**

* * *

Sighing in silence Mai thought about how pathetic her class was. They knew nothing of the cruelness of the world. They knew nothing of the pain and suffering they would achieve from being a meister. In her eyes they would die once they reach the battlefield. This is a cruel life not only had the witness the suffering of others and the deaths of many she would have to deal with naive fools who believe that they could be the hero to thousands of people just by becoming an established meister.

She sighed remembering her past.

How she lost her family, her weapon, her sister, to a bunch of greedy fools.

They came after her family the Taniyama clan. They were one of the strongest of all meisters and weapons, but they weren't known around the world. They took secret missions for Lord Death and only assisted in things they were requested to do. No one really knew about them but a group of people who found out about them and wanted to destroy them. They were jealous and scared of their powers. So they planned a massacre. They held me down with my twin sister and forced us to watch each of our families deaths. Everyone was tortured. We were told that we were scum. Of course when the last of our family died excluding me and my sister, Lord Death came to our rescue. Unfortunately they managed to take my sister with them as a hostage. Later on Lord Death found them. He found them dead and my sister was no were to be found. So I took it upon myself to find her. With the limited clues I found of her I managed to track down her whereabouts to Japan, which then lead me to my predicament with this school.

I was recommended by Lord death himself, to study at Death Meisters Weapons Academy and of how smart I was I was envied by many students, even faculty members of of the academy. I was bullied and ignored for a couple weeks when I first arrived and the teachers couldn't get rid of me due to Lords Deaths orders. I mean sure there were a couple of people who didn't care and wanted to be my friend and I'm grateful for that. But that still doesn't make me like this school anymore than I already do.

* * *

Looking around in her class, Mai noticed a group that was getting larger and larger. The group of people seemed to be surrounding a desk. Getting curious Mai stood up and walked towards the group of people. Passing multiple rows of wooden desks she heard pieces of the conversation as she got closer.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!"

"Woah there probably is a demon at the abandoned school..."

"She's probably lying. She's just seeking attention for herself."

"... Whats with the bruise then?"

"... I heard that some people got injuries when people started to tear down that school..."

Only sticking around for a while to gather information, Mai walked back to her desk to sit and think.

'Oh? There's a ghost in the old school? That's weird. I don't sense any spiritual pressure over there.'

Suddenly the intercom was turned on. Soon everything got quiet in class. Instead of the usual announcements the principle called for Mai.

Scowling to herself, she knew that she must possibly be getting in trouble for something stupid like not having a weapon unlike the other students who have already found their weapons. What they didn't know was that she already had one. She was just... somewhere...

"Can Mai Taniyama please come to the front office. Can Mai Taniyama please come to the front office."

Standing up from my desk I silently walked out into the hallway and made my way to the office.

Once I entered I saw a handsome boy who looked about my age with blue eyes and all black clothing on sitting on the chairs in front of the principle.

Looking at the teen for a good minute I moved on the the principle sitting in front of the teen.

"Eto... Principle-san? (sorry I'm going to have a random person be the prinicple instead) Why did you call me here?"

Directing his attention towards me he said, "Taniyama-san, could you please help out Shibuya-san and his group please?"

'Huh. So he wants to play like that? Okay then, place all the work on the student that is useless to you people.'

"I'm wondering if you would like to assist Shibuya-san and his team to exercise the demon over at the abandoned school house. I'm afraid that if I don't do anything soon then those rumors that have been going around would get out of hand and someone may even get hurt if they go over there. I want to get this done as fast as possible so that no more accidents will happen."

"Accidents? Do you mean the ones where people got hurt during the construction? But why are you asking me?" 'Act like you don't already know the answer to that question.'

"Yes, those accidents. I'm picking you because I thought that you would be pretty useful to them, besides you don't really have anything else to do over here. Also I'll give you extra credit points as well."

Looking at the principle stupidly because of the way he had openly bribed me in front of another person and because of that remark he said to me. Even though it was true that I didn't have anything else to do at this school because I already knew it all didn't mean it wouldn't still hurt.

"Sure I guess. If it means I can skip school to do other things without it affecting m grade, then sure."

Turning quickly I looked at the person whom I've ignored the entire time.

Smiling he then introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, I will be your boss."

Staring at the guy a sudden thought just blew through my mind.

'That name doesn't suit him. Is it fake? Why would he need a fake name? Then again why would he just tell a stranger a fake name? Then again, that smile was totally a mask for the principle to see. Oh well I'll just have to think of a nickname for the poor guy.'

Nodding my head he then told me to meet him at the old school after class.

Turning back to the door I walked out.

* * *

**How's the first chappy like? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really that good at these things so I'm very very sorry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I haven't uploaded any new chapters at all until now! I apologize for the wait and all that... Although you all should know that I post when I feel like it and well... who knows how long it will take for the next one. So I'm sorry about that... Anyways, on to the story! **

**( ~ ~ ) ~**

* * *

With the chorus of bells students began to flood the halls to escape their previous confinement with vigor. Well, everyone except Mai.

_What was I supposed to be doing again?_

Wandering around the halls Mai thought to herself.

_I swear I had something to do after class... after class..._

Blue eyes and black... well black everything else.

Wincing at that memory fragment Mai continued her train of thought. _Oh god. Now that I think about it... is that guy color blind? Oh no. I shouldn't talk rudely about the handicapped. Wait. What if he's just... fashionably handicapped? That sounds much better. Yeah. He just ignorant of his own faults. Definitely._

Humming a soft tune to herself she began her trek to the old building next door. Along this journey she began to admire the plain wooden walls of her school. _Wow. What a magnificent piece of wood. With all the layers of paint on these walls no one would even notice the lack of maintenence the school building has. _Nodding softly to herself Mai sweatdropped. _Have I just gone crazy? I suppose this would be considered going crazy. Thinking about the well being of the walls-._

"Hey you! What are you still doing here?! Leave now or the souls in the old building will come and kill you!"

_"And so, my train of thought came to a screeching halt. Just like this girls voice."_

_"_Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? I'm the top student of this school! My name is- Wait a minute... you're **that** girl. The one without a partner correct? Everyone here knows about you."

Taking a good hard look at the ebony haired girl before me I sighed. "Normally I'd take that as a compliment however... since it's you I'll just have to make an exception..." Noticing how she female before her squinted her eyes a bit and opened her mouth, to yell at the semi bored brunette before her, Mai just cut her off. "Well, excuse me, but I have other things to take care of other than a little girl like yourself." Walking away, Mai once again went down to the old building.

* * *

Walking in the run down place she noticed a large camera placed in a terrible area. Looking past the probably very expensive camera she decided to follow the set of wires connected to the camera. Stepping around piece of machinery she heard a group of people down the hall. However they sounded a bit... panicked?

_What did they say? It sounded as if... they told me to watch out?_

"Huh?" Glancing up Mai noticed the problem. "Oh." A large piece of wood that looked like extremely old shelves of some kind started to fall towards Mai.

Looking towards the group once again Mai saw a young man with golden blonde hair running towards her to attempt to shove her out of the way. Mai sighed, "What a stupid kid." As if everything was in slow motion, Mai reached out with her right arm and shoved the male a bit roughly on the chest and stepped outside of the range of the collision of the shelves, thus saving herself and the young man.

Stumbling a bit the blonde caught himself. With wide eyes the young man looked up at the girl who was nearly crushed by the shelves. "Are you okay?" Tumbled out of his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow Mai just stared at him. "Hm. Are you from here? You... have a funny dialect."

Hearing a laugh come from further down the hall an older man with a ponytail walked up. "Haha! See! Even this girl thinks it's funny!" Laughing even harder the man doubled over from laughter.

"Shut up old man!" BANG. CRASH! A red bag appeared suddenly. Following the strap to the hand of a red haired lady Mai simply blinked.

Soft mocking giggles was heard behind the red head. Stepping to the side, a young girl wearing a kimono came into sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you, old hag?!" Yelled the man with a bump forming on his head.

"What was that?!" The lady screeched.

Smiling behind his hand the man continued, "Oh ho, have you gotten that old to the point where you're already losing your hearing?" Snickering into his hand he smirked smugly.

"Why you-" Deciding to calm the bickering duo down the blonde cut her off. "Everyone! Please calm down! We shouldn't be fighting!"

Staring at the group of people in front of her, Mai took notice of their appearances.

_The blonde is a... preist? I suppose so. With the cross and his choice of clothing... The woman looks like a business lady. With her makeup and her somewhat sophisticated look. The girl in the kimono... is probably dying of heat. Like geez. Who wears kimonos nowadays? And finally the ponytail guy. He looks like an old guy trying to stay with the times. _Snorting a bit loudly, Mai gained the attention of the people around her.

Taking the initiative, the red haired lady turned to Mai, "Hmph. Anyways, what's a girl like you doing here?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Mai was suddenly cut off.

"The principle asked her to accompany us."

_Frickin' karma._


	3. Chapter 3

Glaring slightly at the man fully clothed in black Mai turned back to the group.

"Well. Now that you know why I'm here, let's get to the point where we introduce ourselves." Staring blankly at the silent group in front of her, Mai sighed. "Is this really so hard?"

A chuckle came from the cross-wielding man. "My name is John Brown. I am a priest that was transferred over to Japan from Australia. I apologize for anything strange that comes out of my mouth. Unfortunately, I am still not well acquainted with the Japanese language." Sweat dropping a bit, John bowed a bit. "Ah. And before I forget! I'm a priest for Death-sama and I was transferred over here from the Australia division. I am a well skilled Meister, but unfortunately, I have yet to meet my partner." Straightening up John smiled sweetly.

_I suppose people from Australia are a bit weird. They wear crosses even though they serve Lord Death?_

Mai shifted her gaze to the next person who happened to be the ponytail guy.

"The name's Takigawa Houshou. I'm a monk-" _with hair... _"and well, I just came because of a message that was sent over. Honestly, this job isn't for amateurs and as a responsible adult I shall supervise and watch over you kids! I am a Meister and a damn good one at that! " Thumping his chest, the man smirked with pride.

Scoffing, the red-haired woman pulled the attention from the man. "Yeah, sure. Like we would actually believe something like that. Anyways, considering the fact that we will be working together on this case, my name is Ayako Matsuzaki. I am a weapon... but... that is none of your business," Ending it with an upturned nose, the newly deemed Ayako crossed her arms and looked into the distance.

"Hmph. If anyone has to deal with _amateurs _Takigawa-san, it's me. You all have probably never even seen a demon before." Shuffling her hands a bit, the little girl in the kimono brought a fan up to her mouth. "Anyways, I am Masako Hara. I am a famous Weapon and I am used to detect and speak to spirits and demons alike." A small smirk in place, the girl began to fan herself.

With a flourish, Mai bowed. "And I am Taniyama Mai. I am a Meister and I do not have a weapon, and no one is compatible with me." Shifting back into a standing position Mai glanced around for the reactions.

"Pft." Came from Masako. "So we are stuck with some girl that won't even be of any use?" Averting her eyes, Masako looked to the male still standing behind Mai. "Wouldn't she just be a liability?" The black-clothed figure simply sighed and muttered, "As long as she stays out of the way, everything will be fine."

"Kazuya Shibuya, was it?" Gaining the attention again, Mai began to speak. "I'm sure you've done your research on me. From the students from school and all that. You've probably heard that I am useless, however, I can assure you that is not the case. So please. Do not underestimate me." Looking off to the side, Mai called out. "Omnyoji in the other room. I advise you to come out and check on your camera. It may be broken." Stepping back, Mai turned back to the group.

"Now, is there anything I can assist you all with?"

* * *

**Hello again! This did not turn out the way I was expecting it to... Honestly. Oh well. Anyways. Have a nice day!**

**(This is for that one guest that asked for more lol)**


End file.
